


I Wish To See You Again

by DragonLapis



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, based on the first arc a bit, half digimon, magius are here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: Mifuyu Azusa...A name Yachiyo haven't heard in so long...It brought bittersweet memories to her ,but unfortunately she went missing...She thought she was dead until one day...She saw her again, but in a way she didn't expected.
Relationships: Aino Mito/Ibuki Leila/Kumi Seika, Futaba Sana/Tamaki Iroha, Nanami Yachiyo/Azusa Mifuyu, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold and dark out as a particular dark blue haired girl stepped outside from her house. She glanced around before her eyes were eventually drawn to the sky. It was beautiful with it's white stars dancing around peacefully. A small smile formed onto her lips before clutching onto her device...Oh sweet memories that it brought. It didn't take long for her to remember her...Mifuyu Azusa to be more specific..Her best friend and longtime crush..Oh how much she missed her. Wait? Did a tear fell from her eye? After she brought her hand to her eye and felt a warm liquid, she confirmed it was.

"...Yachiyo?" A tired voice caught her attention as she turned around to see a younger girl there. It was Iroha Tamaki, a recent tamer she met. A girl in the screach of her missing younger sister so she came to Kamihama with her partner Hyokomon. That's how Yachiyo met her ,but both had a rocky start...Since Yachiyo kinda attacked her with her partner Dianamon.

"Are you ok?" Iroha asked with concerns found in her voice. The blue haired girl quickly wiped away her tears before she replied to her. "Yes ,don't worry about it Iroha" Iroha appeared she wanted to say something else ,but decided to drop it. She didn't want to push it especially to a person she just met a week ago.

"If you say so...Also if you don't mind me asking...What are you doing out here?" That was a good question...Yachiyo forgot her original intention until her trustworthy partner reminded her " A powerful digimon has made an appearance and we need to take care of it before it gets away. "

"W-what?! We can't let it hurt other people! Let me go get Hyokomon! " Iroha didn't let the girl reply when she ran inside to get her beloved partner. Yachiyo and Dianamon didn't want her to get involved with this mission ,but they had no choice anyways. That teen will come with them no matter what. It's best to accept that ahead of time and Yachiyo could use this as an opportunity to see how far they have come.

After serveal minutes as passed, Iroha came out with her partner. Now thing became more serious as Yachiyo looked at her device and noticed an arrow point toward the other side of time. Damnit! They wasted too much time and the digimon is already on the move! Ok...Stay calm, they can do this. After giving herself a pep talk, she immediately ran towards the direction of the creature. They needed to get there as soon as possible to minimize the damage it'll cause. 

Iroha followed her and eventually the two arrived at the sence of the crime. The digimon behind the attack is no more than a Cyberdramon. Although she noticed something off about this digimon than the others she encountered before... It had a black fog following it around as it attacked. Just like the ones that keep appearing...

"DESOLATION CLAW" 

The Cyberdramon's claws began to glow and it aimed at them. Thankfully Dianamon was quick enough to get the humans out of the danger. Hyokomon wasn't so lucky and took the hit. "H-Hyokomon! " Iroha cried out as the small chick bounded back up. "I-I'm o-ok! Karatakewari! " Iroha's partner pulled out a katakana and ran up to the enemy to attack it. It did some damage, but ultimately it brushed her off. It was to be expected of course...Hyokomon is only a rookie afterall. 

Yachiyo watched as Iroha ran up to her partner before she told her own to attack Cyberdramon. Dianamon nodded as she pulled out her bow and mineralized an arrow made of ice. It appears Iroha isn't strong enough yet. "ARROW OF ARTEMIS!" Yachiyo's partner managed to hit the other digimon and as an added bonus, she manged to trap Cyberdramon's legs into thick ice. This was their chance! The foe took a lot of damage! 

Dianamon aimed another arrow at the unusual digimon and before it could attack it..

"RASING SUN OF ALL SORROWS!"

"SORROW BLUES"

Both attack hit Dianamon and caught her by surprised. One attack was made of black flames and the other was a sing. A sing so loud and sweet, it made their team feel so sorrow to the point they didn't want to fight anymore.

"I'm sorry Yachan ,but I can't let you do that" A voice yelled out and Yachiyo immediately recognized the voice. It couldn't be....No one knew that nickname other than her...She reluctantly turned around to the owner of the voice. Her fears came true...It was Mifuyu alongside with a hooded figure. Standing beside the hooded figure is a Plesiomon and next to Mifuyu is her usual digimon Apollomon...But it wasn't the same one that Yachiyo remembered...It was blue and had a more sinister grin planted on it's face instead of it's usual playful smile. 

"M-Mifuyu?!" Yachiyo was stunned and who could blame her? Her supposedly dead best friend is standing in front of her and no less defending this digimon that was attacking the innocent! What in earth is going on?!

"You , go capture the digimon while I take care of them" Mifuyu commanded the person beside her and they nodded before running up to the creature with her partner. They pulled out a device and pointed at the Cyberdramon. They muttered 'upload ' and the device immediately downloaded the creature. Before either Iroha and Yachiyo could stop them, Apollomon interfered. 

"What are you doing!? Why are you doing this?!" Yachiyo yelled at her former best friend and it took Mifuyu a good while before she responded "You should know why Yachiyo...I don't want to fight you...So I'll give you a warning...Don't attack anymore digimon like the one you saw. It'll be in our best interest. "

Before Yachiyo and Iroha could do anything, Mifuyu yelled out for the other person to come over to them which they did. Then the older girl extended her hands showed them a device...Similar to the one that the other person had. A beam of light came out of it and mineralized a Piedmon. It was also clouded by a dark mist. "Goodbye Yachan and please take my words into consideration. I promise you that we're doing what's best for us. Once we're done, no more tamers will suffer." The girls recalled their partners before waking into the shadows and only then Piedmon took them away.

The girls and their partners left behind were speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Iroha, Yachiyo, and Tsuruno sat around the kitchen table, looking at each other awkwardly. Even the mightiest of tamers didn't have anything to say after what happened in the pervious night. Tsuruno's Guilmon stuffing it's face with bread, watching the tamers staring at each other. Tsuruno may not be there when it happened, but it affected her just as much. She was shocked to learn Mifuyu was still alive and acting that way. 

Eventually Hyokomon walked down the stairs and towards them in a urging matter. Dianamon followed Hyokomon in a more calming matter. "We found something!" The chick jumped onto the table before placing serveal peices of pepar on it. Each one of them showed a picture of different girls with different ages. They all had one thing in common though...All of them are missing. Guilmon walked over to them and sniffed the pages out of curiosity and Iroha giggled a bit once she saw it get stuck on their face, struggling to get it off. Thankfully Tsuruno was there for the rescue! She removed the paper off her partner. "Missing people reports?" Yachiyo picked one up and looked at it. It showed a teenager girl with light blue hair with a side ponytail. Another one was a girl with blonde hair and curly pigtails. She immediately recognized this girl. 

"Wait a minute...Isn't that girl we met earlier...Mami Tomoe..I believe her name is..." Yachiyo said and Dianamon nodded before adding more to it "It is and after we encountered her, it seemed that she disappeared from Mitakihara." Yachiyo thought back when they first met. They were investigating a rumor when Iroha's partner got corrupted and digivole into Chronomon DM. Iroha herself didn't see the aftermath because she fainted. Thankfully Yachiyo was able to defeat the monster before she could do anymore damage to the surrounding areas, but it didn't mean it was easy. After that incident, it appeared that Mami didn't like Iroha one bit...Convinced that she is a bad guy.

"Another important information! All the people we showed you are also tamers!" Hyokomon added to the conversation and the human's eyes widen. This was getting serious, Yachiyo knew tamers are often killed when a wild digimon overpowers them ,but...Her gut feeling is telling her this isn't the case for this one. There were a lot of people missing as well...more than she'll ever expected. After a moment of silence, Dianamon picked up the conversation again "King Drasil is getting restless because of it. They're working very hard to try and find them ,but to no luck"

Once King Drasil was mentioned, Iroha looked at them in confusion and asked "Um...What's King Drasil?" Before Yachiyo could explain, Tsuruno beat her to it "Oh! I know!! Let's the mightiest tamer explain you! King Drasil is the one who assigned us our first partner and give us our digivices. They're god of the digital world! " Iroha's eyes widened and said "They sound like a very important being and how come I never heard of them?!"

"That's because they often work behind the sences and can't enter into the human world. They don't show themselves to humans often. The only reason we know about this is because Dianamon indirectly works with them and as well as Guilmon" Yachiyo explained and watched Iroha's eyes widened at this new information. It didn't take long for the younger girl to stare at Dianamon and Guilmon flabbergasted and before she could speak...Guilmon decided to talk "King Drasil is super kind!! But unfortunately Guilmon haven't seen or heard from them in a while...He's super worried" His ears lowered in sadness just like a dog would..

Guilmon was about to say something else before his eyes shrunk and he let out a deep growl. This could only mean one thing...A digimon is nearby and before any human could react, Guilmon dropped his bread and immediately ran out the door at the direction of the creature. Not long afterward, Tsuruno ran after her partner as well, equally as determined as him. The last remaining humans looked at each other before sighing and chased after them.

______

Once the gang arrived, it wasn't anything like they expected. They found a young girl with long blond hair ,tied in two different ponytails. She also had purple eyes and wore a purple sweatshirt with some shorts company to it. Next to her was a Gobilmon ,it's safe to assume that's the girl's partner. If it was only that then it wouldn't be unusual...What made it unusual is the girl wielded a large hammer as well. Together the two attacked the digimon before long it bursted into data. The Gobilmon absorbed the data before giving her partner a high five.

"One down! We're a step closer to finding them!" The new girl grinned and it didn't take her long to realize Yachiyo and the gang. "Huh? Who are you?" Her eyes narrowed at the sight of them and her partner stood in front of her protectively. It growled at them when she noticed the other digimons. "Wait...You guys are tamers too..." 

She backed off a bit before showing her digivice to them. Gobilmon begins to glow and it didn't take her long to evolve into Ogremon. Once she noticed this, Iroha stepped forwards with her hands raised in the air "W-wait! We don't want to fight!" Hyokomon stepped in front of her tamer, glaring at the other one. Oh no.

Ogremon lifted up her club and swung it towards the pink haired girl. Iroha was stunned by this action and thankfully Dianamon was quick enough to get her out of the way. Hyokomon pulled out her weapon and slashed the ogre. Ogremon hissed in pain before her attacks increased. Hyokomon was knocked back and Yachiyo decided this was enough. She ordered her partner to attack. The goddess nodded and pulled out her frozen bow and arrows. Dianamon aimed it at the attacking digimon before letting go of the arrow. 

"Wait? Where's Tsuruno?" Iroha asked just realizing the other girl was missing. Once she finished that sentence, Ogremon was down before turning back into Gobilmon and the new girl looked annoyed. Before any of them could do anything , Tsuruno suddenly appeared behind the blond haired girl and knocked her out "That's enough out of you!" Tsuruno yelled and Yachiyo stared at her, wondering what's even going on anymore. Iroha was as lost as Yachiyo is.

More importantly...Who was that girl and why did they attack them? Also what did she mean by 'a step closer to finding them.' Who's them?...There were so many questions Iroha had and she would have continued if Yachiyo didn't grabbed her attention. "Let's go Iroha "Yachiyo commented before picking up the unconscious body and Tsuruno did the same thing to the now unconscious Gobilmon....Tsuruno must be very strong if she can carry it...

"R-right!" Iroha picked up her partner before running after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has arrived! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am writing it! 
> 
> This story will be written by different povs of each character. It'll be more interesting that way ,but Yachiyo's pov is the most important though.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Magia Records fanfic! I've been wanting to work on one so here you go!


End file.
